


homecoming (sons of war)

by kireteiru



Series: SMUT [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Brief Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brief Top Steve Rogers, Collars, Dom Bucky Barnes, Ed Brubaker Captain America, Edging, F/M, Gentle Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Restraints, Slight Age Difference, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Topping from the Bottom, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireteiru/pseuds/kireteiru
Summary: He hadn’t ever deserved Steve, not when he was a sixteen-year-old sniper in the US Army, and especially not now.





	homecoming (sons of war)

The very first night after the – _incident_ , he didn’t sleep, not really. His mind was a jumble of thoughts and memories from nearly ninety years of life – most of it in cryostasis, but a life just the same. His thoughts were a mess, and he couldn’t settle down enough to rest, one memory or another demanding his attention just as the previous one faded.

He refused to think of Steve even as he huddled in the abandoned buildings of Camp Lehigh – but when he finally passed out from exhaustion, Steve was all he saw. Smooth bronzed skin, wheat-gold hair, sky-blue eyes, his whole body arched and writhing in the super soldier-grade restraints that let Bucky more easily control him when taking him down.

He woke furiously hard, too hard to ignore, and nearly snarled his way to orgasm. It was brief, perfunctory, and unsatisfactory, as all his (few) recent orgasms had been. The difference was he recognized the signs now, knew what was wrong.

Dom drop.

Department X had always managed him carefully in that regard, giving him the submissive Black Widows from the Red Room after they presented, but Lukin hadn’t cared when pulling him out for this mission. The man had thought that it would be over quickly and he would be returned to stasis before it became a problem.

Best laid plans and all that.

But even now he was still a strong Dom – no ordinary comfort sub was going to cut it for him. And Steve – Steve had someone, the blonde woman. Sharon Carter – he was his Domme now.

Bucky bit back a surge of jealousy. Of course Steve had moved on, of course he had; at his level, he couldn’t afford to pine, go without, and even modern aids weren’t enough for him, same as they weren’t for Bucky. He’d had to move on; SHIELD couldn’t afford an unstable Captain America.

He hadn’t ever deserved Steve, not when he was a sixteen-year-old sniper in the US Army, and especially not now.

* * *

_“Buck…”_

_“Be good for me, Steve. One more time. Can you do it?”_

_“…Yes.”_

_“Yes, what?” He twisted his fingers in his sub’s hole, letting the brief spike of pain serve as punishment. As far down as Steve was, it was enough._

_“Sir!” the man gasped, “Yes, sir!”_

_“Good, very good. One more time.” He moved his fingers again, slower, slicker, rubbing over Steve’s prostate._

_Steve writhed in his bonds. The shackles were anchored into the ground by a foot-long stake, which was enough to hold even him at the time. He was blindfolded as well, stretched out on a blanket laid over a tarp, his legs spread wide to let Bucky settle between them. He bit his lip bloody to muffle his cries every time Bucky took him apart, and this time was no different._

_Bucky leaned in to kiss him, to lick up the blood, even as he pressed more insistently at the other man’s prostate and thrust his fingers in his hole._

_Steve’s gasps started climbing in pitch again, increasing in frequency as he approached the edge again, but at last he gasped, “Sir! Please, sir – I’m – I’m-!”_

_Bucky withdrew almost entirely and stroked Steve’s hair as he came back down again. “Good, good, so good for me, Stevie. Always so good.”_

_Steve panted and sweated, then whimpered, “Please…”_

_“You ready, sweetheart?”_

_“Yes, sir!”_

_“All right. But we go at_ my _pace.”_

_Steve whined but spread his legs wider. Bucky rolled on a condom, then lubed up and pushed in._

* * *

Natalia was the one who found him, shuddering through the tail end of Dom drop and squatting in an otherwise-forgotten safehouse in London, as close as he’d dared get to New York after leaving Lehigh. He didn’t actually hear her come in, but his instincts were still good even with his head a mess. He didn’t react except to flinch, remembering when Department X had used him to punish her because he was the only Dom they had who was a higher level than her. “I don’t wanna talk,” he whispered.

“Then I will,” she said simply, hovering just out of arm’s reach, “He misses you, and he doesn’t blame you for what happened. He wants you to come home.”

Bucky couldn’t help but let out an ugly snort. That was Steve through and through, but SHIELD wouldn’t be quite so forgiving. Nor would the rest of the world; few people remembered Bucky Barnes the teen superhero sidekick, fewer still would recognize that that was who he had been, but all of them would cheerfully lynch him for his crimes – especially the more recent ones.

Natalia tilted her head a little. “He does,” she said, “He’s waiting for you, Andrei.”

“You know that’s not my name. And he doesn’t… he doesn’t need someone like me dragging him down.”

“Why not let him be the judge of that?”

“’Cause he’s a fuckin’ idiot who wouldn’t know what’s good for him if it punched him in the face, an’ then he’d probably fight it.”

Natalia exhaled in a way that was meant to cover a laugh.

* * *

_“Ah! Ah! Ah!”_

_“_ Count, _Steven.”_

_The man gasped for a minute, then managed, “Tw-twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two…”_

_Bucky let the belt come down again full strength. Steve was a super soldier; even at top speed and maximum strength, the marks wouldn’t last. He could take it – and did so, beautifully. “Count.”_

_“Tw-twenty-three…”_

_“Color?”_

_“Green! Green, green…” His eyes nearly rolled back into his head when the belt came down again._

_“You were – incredibly – reckless, Steven._ Charging a tank? Without – your – shield? _Never again, understand? Or I’ll report you for reckless disregard of your own life.”_

_“Couldn’t – couldn’t let it get you, sir.”_

_“My life is worth nothing compared to yours. Keep counting.”_

_“Th-thirty. Thirty-one. Th-thirty-two.”_

_Bucky kept going until he knew for sure that his arm was going to be sore the next day, then set the belt aside with a soft clink. He gently stroked his hands over the hot red flesh. “Never again.”_

_“Y-yes, sir,” Steve choked out, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he moaned when Bucky spread him open and started lubing him up, stretching him out, then sinking his cock in. No matter how long Bucky spent working him open, he was always so tight, and Bucky turned his groan to a sigh when Steve almost dragged his cock inside of him._

_Bucky plastered himself against Steve’s back and started to thrust, hands squeezing and parting his muscled ass to let him thrust deeper. The abused flesh was hot under his hands, and Steve arched into his grasp despite the pain. “Don’t come yet,” the Dom commanded, “You don’t come until I say you can.”_

_“Yes – yes, sir.”_

* * *

He didn’t know when Natalia found the time to call Steve, but the man was waiting for them at the airport, blue eyes scanning the crowd for them like he would die if he didn’t find them.

When Steve finally spotted them, his slow-dawning but _brilliant_ smile loosened an undefinable tightness in Bucky’s chest, and Steve pulled him into a tight hug that the sniper found himself returning.

Natalia slipped away at some point, but Bucky had no doubt that they were followed and very closely monitored all the way back to Steve’s apartment in Brooklyn. He spotted more than a few SHIELD agents, including Sharon Carter, but all of them kept their distance and fell back if they realized they’d been seen. He only saw Natalia once, though, right before he entered Steve’s apartment; she gave him a thumbs up, which made him roll his eyes, but she just smiled and disappeared.

At least three square blocks around Steve’s apartment were _crawling_ with SHIELD agents, some more skilled than others. He also marked the positions of no less than eight snipers, four of whom kept their rifles trained on him at all times, and glimpsed more than a few superheroes stationed on nearby rooftops, chatting amongst themselves but still battle-ready.

Fury may have let Steve “bring him in,” but the man was _not_ taking any chances with Steve’s life.

Good.

Bucky followed Steve up into his apartment, quiet as the ghost he’d been for seventy years. It was about what he expected, knowing what he did about the man. Past and present mixed together, acknowledging each without dwelling obsessively on either – with a library’s worth of books, of course.

What he did not expect was to find the Winter Soldier file on Steve’s kitchen table.

“I’m not sure where it came from. Or how it got here.” Steve stepped up next to him. “I came back from a run… and there it was.”

Bucky glanced at his face. He was telling the truth – or believed he was. “It might have been the Cube working against him. I don’t know the specifics, but he implied it was… causing _problems_. That’s why he had me take it away.”

There was no need to be more exact than that. They both knew who “he” was, just like they both knew they wanted to cut off his head with a rusty axe. Or worse.

Steve’s lips twitched up into a smile. “Serves him right, then. Come on. I’ll show you where everything is.”

* * *

_Bucky kept his hand pressed against Steve’s chest over his heart while he held the canteen for the man to drink. “Slowly, Steve, slowly,” he said as gently as he could, “It’s not going anywhere, I promise. I don’t want you to make yourself sick. That’s it, easy does it.”_

_Steve whined a little but slowed his gulps to sips. When he finished it, Bucky guided him to lie back on the mat where they’d had their session, then dampened a cloth to wipe the super soldier down._

_When he reached Steve’s wrists and made to take off the manacles, Steve flinched, shied away from his touch. Bucky paused. “You all right, Stevie?”_

_“…Yeah.”_

_The Dom was silent a moment, tracing the edge of the restraints. “Do you want me to leave these on for now?”_

_Steve swallowed thickly but nodded vigorously. “Yes. Please.”_

_“All right. But I’m going to pull up the stake so we can move to the bed, okay?”_

_The super soldier nodded again, so that was what Bucky did. He pulled up the stake (mostly by digging it out – it had to be driven in_ deep _to hold Steve), finished wiping him down, and then helped him wobble to the army cots pushed together and already piled high with all their clothes and blankets to make_ something _resembling a bed._

_Steve fell onto it like it was Buckingham Palace’s finest and let Bucky feed him both of their dessert rations a bit at a time, eyes hazy and unfocused with peace and pleasure._

_The monotonous drumming of the rain on their tent helped keep Steve under longer, blocking out the noises of the camp, and he came out of it slower, too. He still smiled the same way, though, guileless and genuine. “Thank you, Buck.”_

_“Any time.” Bucky released the manacles finally, one at a time, and rubbed the super soldier’s wrists to soothe the soreness and restore blood flow. “You willing to talk? I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.” When Steve looked away, cheeks coloring, Bucky said, “Hey, it’s okay. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I want to give it to you, but I can’t if I don’t know what it is.”_

_Steve swallowed, then touched his throat, tilting his head back to emphasize the bare skin._

_And just like that, Bucky understood._

_Subs were allowed into the armed forces, but not to fight. They were the nurses, the drivers, the comfort and support teams – not active combatants. Because of Captain America, Steve was one of the very, very,_ very _few exceptions – but also because of Captain America, he had to be_ absolutely _above reproach. Captain America was listed as one of the highest-level Doms in the world, which meant that Private Rogers wasn’t allowed to even_ have _a collar or wrist cuffs_ in his possession _, much less actually wear them – and neither could Bucky. The only “adornments” they were allowed were their dog tags._

Their dog tags.

_Bucky let a slight smile twitch his lips. “I’ll figure something out. Don’t you worry.”_

_(Their very next session, when they undressed, he took off his dog tags and slipped them over Steve’s head, saying, “Can’t get you a collar or cuffs, so I’ll settle for you wearing my name.”)_

_(Steve came from that alone.)_

* * *

By the time Bucky finished using up Steve’s hot water, darkness had fallen, and Steve was finishing up dinner, some kind of chicken bake with roasted potatoes and green beans.

To someone who’d lived on MREs most of his life, it was the best thing he’d ever tasted, but Bucky was careful to eat slowly so it didn’t reappear later. A hundred memories unspooled in his mind of similar circumstances – eating with Steve, watching him for signs that he needed to go down; struggling to eat slowly in the Red Room after starvation-based “testing” and “training.”

Bucky found himself moving automatically to help clean up when they were done, ignoring a brief flicker of a laser sight across his chest; incredibly sloppy, giving away one’s position like that. But this wasn’t Department X anymore, this wasn’t the Red Room; he didn’t need to remember, find out who it was, report them for punishment and further training.

If Steve noticed, he didn’t let on, just cleaned up, then drew Bucky into the bedroom.

This time Bucky took more in than just sightlines and escape routes. There were more books, of course, more worn – more read, more loved – than the rest elsewhere, complete with a reading chair and coordinating lamp in one corner. A desk under the south-facing window where it would get the best light, scattered with sketches of everything and nothing. The dresser and nightstand matched the desk, an unusual style that Bucky didn’t recognize – not that Department X had given him Art Styles and Furniture Construction 101.

The bed was sturdy.

Very sturdy.

With attachment points on the frame for restraints.

The mattress was very comfortable when he sat down on it, not squishy but not rock-hard either. Bucky was asleep almost before he finished undressing.

* * *

_Neither of them were much for following the rules – unless those rules actually let them do their jobs. This was one of the ones that both of them just flat-out refused to obey; “no fraternizing” hadn’t been an option for them since their first scene, but after the first time they never needed the excuse of a session to have sex._

_“Solo” missions where it was just the two of them, though? That was a perfect_ opportunity _._

_Steve sighed softly when Bucky sank into him, bodies pressed close under their blankets. Their temporary debris shelter absorbed most of the sounds they made, but they were still in enemy territory, couldn’t risk getting caught. They didn’t let that stop them though, and Steve bit at the cloth of his uniform as Bucky spread him open and started to rock into him._

_Bucky kept the pace slow and steady even if it tormented them both, dragging out their pleasure to let them both actually enjoy it instead of pursuing their climax as fast as possible to avoid being heard and found and blue-carded out of the Army - or worse. He slid his arms under Steve, wrapping around his broad chest, and rested his forehead between the older man’s shoulder blades._

_Steve sighed again, fists clenching around handfuls of leaves, but his breathing and heart rate remained steady under Bucky’s hands._

_Bucky wasn’t sure how long they rocked languidly together, only that it had been_ at least _twenty minutes before his need grew unbearable. He didn’t want to be just another horny teenager – who just so happened to be Dominant enough for Steve Rogers – but his body was quite insistent. He picked up the pace just a hair and heard Steve sigh a third time, this time unmistakably out of pleasure. He folded his arms under his head, eyelids drooping._

_“You’re not fallin’ asleep on me, are ya, Steve? I can go faster.”_

_“No, no…” Steve’s voice was a little slurred – he was going down, just a little bit. “Feels good, Buck. ‘S nice, just takin’ our time… an’ a little dirty, ‘cause we’re still in uniform.”_

_Bucky huffed a brief laugh against the super soldier’s back. It was true though; they had only undressed enough to slot themselves together. “Never gonna be able to look at it the same again, huh?”_

_“Yeah,” Steve chuckled, “Gonna have to be careful about_ the lay of the land _when I’m lookin’ at you from now on.”_

_“Oh, is that what we’re callin’ it now?”_

* * *

Bucky jerked awake from a nightmare about being crushed to find that he _was_ being crushed – by the weight of a sleeping super soldier, who’d somehow draped himself across his chest without waking him. Bucky shifted him to a more comfortable position, then laid back to stare at the ceiling.

Nothing really special about it. It was just a ceiling.

But it was the ceiling in _Steve’s apartment_ – the one place in the world he _least_ deserved to be. Steve had moved on, built a family, a life, only to have him stumble back in and throw it all into disarray. Maybe it would have been better if-

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t,” Steve mumbled, tucking himself deeper into Bucky’s side, “Always want you here, Buck.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Never much cared for people tellin’ me what I can and can’t do, what I should and shouldn’t.” He opened a bleary blue eye to peer at the sniper. “Go back to sleep. Got somethin’ we need to look at in the mornin’. An’ you’d better still be here ‘cause Nat’ll be pissed if I haveta ask her to track you down again.”

Bucky snorted. “Well in _that_ case…” He settled back. His mind was still a mess, but he knew was Steve was right and that Natasha hadn’t lived as long as she had by not hitting back.

Steve laced his fingers together with the metal arm and fell back to sleep.

* * *

_“Buck…”_

_“Hush up, Steve. You always act like it’s the best thing when I’m inside you. I wanna feel it. Unless you don’t want to…?”_

_“That’s not it! That’s not it at all. I just… I don’t want you to do it just because you think it’s what I want.”_

_That made Bucky smile. Subs took care of their Doms, too. “I want to try it,” he assured the other man, “At least once, if only so I can say I tried it, and then we can talk about if we want to do it again.”_

_“You’re sure?” When Bucky nodded, Steve said, “All right. Let me just…”_

_“Let’s get_ going _, first,” Bucky said, catching his hands as he groped for the Vaseline, pulling him in for a kiss._

_Steve moaned and submitted to it but still demanded that Bucky take control, biting his lips until the younger man put him on his back. Bucky straddled the blond’s hips and ground them together, hands rubbing at his chest and stomach._

_Their clothes vanished in a flurry, and though it wasn’t strictly necessary, Steve dipped his head so Bucky could “collar” him, shivering when the sniper’s dog tags hit his chest._

_Bucky took both of their cocks in hand and growled, “Get the slick and finger me, sweetheart.”_

_Steve fumbled for the Vaseline, breath coming in gasps as Bucky started jerking them off together, and lubed up his fingers before probing for Bucky’s hole. He eased the younger man into it the same way he’d been eased into it, opening him up a bit at a time, one finger at a time, until he was finally loose enough to take the super soldier’s cock._

_Bucky pushed him to lie back again, then guided him in. “Hm.”_

_Steve panted at the heat and tightness, tossing his head back when the Dom started moving, testing his range of motion, searching for the spot inside him that made Steve cry out when he found it with his own cock. He briefly wondered if it was something unique to submissives – right before a jolt of pleasure lanced up his spine._

_“Ah,” he sighed, “There it is.” He kept moving, riding Steve such that his cock pushed against that spot with every pass, and he purposely clamped down as hard as he could to watch Steve writhe under him. “That’s it, sweetheart. You gonna come for me?”_

_“Yes,” he gasped, swallowing thickly, “Yes, sir!”_

_Bucky curled his fingers around his cock and started jerking himself off. “You can come when I do.”_

_Steve obeyed, somehow staving off his own orgasm until Bucky’s painted his chest._

_“Hm. That was good,” said the younger man, “but I think I like the other way better. What do you think?”_

_“Yes... Agreed…”_

_“Tell me again when you’re not on the verge of passing out.”_

* * *

Bucky woke immediately when Steve slipped out of bed, jerking up with a knife in hand, then relaxing and concealing the blade once more. “Going for a run,” the super soldier murmured in the dim light of pre-dawn, “You coming or staying?”

Bucky assessed himself, then rolled out of bed. “Not all of us have muscles that magically maintain themselves.”

Steve gave him a playful shove, then lent him workout clothes that let him conceal a satisfactory number of weapons and ammo. “Tell your minders that they better be _following_ and not _leading_ , because I still can’t guarantee reflex won’t get the better of me,” Bucky grunted and stepped into the bathroom to change.

Steve had seen the arm, but not where it joined his body. He would, eventually, but Bucky wanted it to be on his terms.

The run wasn’t easy, but neither was it close to his limit – or Steve’s, the asshole. And true to the warning he gave, he didn’t spot any SHIELD agents running ahead of them or parallel to them, and no one else approached them. He did glimpse the Falcon in the air behind them, though, and noticed an army of pigeons on their route.

They showered one at a time, ate nearly half the contents of Steve’s fridge for breakfast (not that there was a whole lot in there in the first place), and then sat down with a folder. “Let me preface this by saying SHIELD drew this up,” said Steve, “and I haven’t gone through it yet. Been – busy.”

 _With you_ , he did not say, but they both heard it anyway.

With Bucky’s nod, he opened the folder, cheeks turning pink at the title of the document.

_Dominant/submissive BDSM Contract._

“God have mercy,” Bucky grunted, “I hope this is negotiable.”

Steve made a noise of agreement.

“Did you have to do this with Agent Carter?”

“Huh?” When Bucky thumbed the contract, Steve said, “Oh, uh, sort of. But it was – complicated.” A raised eyebrow had him elaborating, “It was – she was my Dom, but she’s not _a_ Domme. Some science team in the seventies and eighties figured out how to edit human DNA to prevent presentation. Most ‘modern’ societies don’t have Doms, subs, or switches anymore.”

That made Bucky blink, because _what_. Out of all the changes he’d endured over the past week, that took the cake as the strangest. _No_ Doms _or_ subs anymore?

“I know,” Steve said, reading the look on his face, “I mean, it’s good that people’s designations don’t determine their future now, but it was just one more strange thing when I woke up.”

“You said it was complicated with Agent Carter. Is that it?”

“Part of it. It’s…” He struggled for the words. “There’s a lot of biology involved that I don’t have the background to fully understand, but basically you being presented makes it easier for you to read me in a scene without checking in with me, to know what I need, what my limits are, how to take me down easily – they call that ‘subspace’ now, by the way. She was good, but she couldn’t – do that. For me. It was hard to get the full effect. The way it used to be.”

“To go all the way down into – subspace? – and stay there for as long as you needed,” Bucky said quietly.

Steve nodded. “It’s not her fault. She’s an amazing woman and a kick-ass agent – _at least_ as good as Peggy, if not _better_. She just… can’t do for me what a presented Dom can.”

Bucky nodded, then reached out and gripped the back of Steve’s neck just so. Just like he knew Steve needed, so he could ground himself. The man shivered a little, then relaxed completely but remained upright, eyes sliding shut and breath coming heavier. They held position for almost a minute, then Bucky released him. “Let’s finish reading.”

By the time they were halfway through, though, Bucky was ready to chuck the damned thing out a window. “This is- what the fuck is this? _No_ corporal punishment? _None?_ Do they _know_ how many times I had to turn your ass red during the war cause you did something reckless?!”

“Well considering the fact that they didn’t even know I was a sub, probably not.”

“ _What._ ”

“Yeah. That conversation was pretty awkward. It was need-to-know only during the war, and after we ‘died,’ no one needed to know. So it was – forgotten.”

Bucky rubbed his face with both hands. “God have _mercy_. Right. Let’s just get through this and decide what we’re keeping and what we aren’t. It can’t possibly get any worse, right?”

He was wrong.

* * *

_“You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Bucky murmured, using the rocking of his hips against Steve to move his entire body, letting him massage Steve’s back and shoulders at the same time. “Don’t come yet. Can you do that for me? I wanna make it really good for you, but I can’t do it if you come before I say. Can you hold off for me?”_

_“Yes,” Steve moaned, “Yes, sir!”_

_“Good, sweetheart. Very good. If you’re getting close, you let me know, okay?”_

_The super soldier nodded fervently. “Yes, sir.”_

_Bucky massaged every inch of Steve’s body, pressing hard at tense muscles until they went lax under his hands, backing off to slow rubbing circles when Steve started whimpering, “Sir! Please, sir, please – I’m close, I wanna be good – please!”_

_It took a bit of time – a lot of ground to cover – but at last Steve was completely relaxed under him, most of him limp as a wet noodle. Bucky stroked his hair, let him back off the edge some more, then slipped a hand under him to fist his cock._

_“Sir!” Steve gasped and shuddered, the closest his muscles could get to a writhe at the time._

_“Hold off for me, sweetness,” he purred, tugging slowly, “Can you do that? Just a little longer?”_

_“I-I-I’ll try, sir, I’ll try.”_

_“Very good.” Bucky kept the pace of his strokes and thrusts slow enough to torment them both, letting the pleasure build by inches until Steve was squirming under him._

_“Sir! Sir, I’m-!“_

_“You close, sweetheart?”_

_“Yes! Yes, I’m-!”_

_“Good. You can come.”_

_And Steve did, with a long rolling shudder that pulled Bucky’s own orgasm from him. He slumped over the super soldier’s back, still rubbing and massaging every inch of him he could reach, keeping their bodies pressed close together until both of them were soft and their breathing evened out._

_Then, while Steve drifted, Bucky cleaned them both off with a cloth and water he’d set aside beforehand, then curled them both together, wrapping Steve up as much as he could, given the super soldier was easily six inches taller and fifty pounds heavier. He kept up the soothing touches until Steve stretched, blinked, and smiled drunkenly up at him._

_“You good, sweetheart?”_

_“Y’ssir,” Steve slurred out._

_“Good. Need you to drink a little bit for me, okay?”_

_“’Kay.”_

* * *

__“Absolutely not.”_ _

“The research teams-”

“-can jump off the Helicarrier. What happens between Bucky and me is _private_.”

“Barnes-”

“I’m with Steve in this,” Bucky said quietly from where he was leaning up against the wall, “In _true_ Dominance and submission, the sub is the one who’s in control, even if the Dom is doing all the work; one word from him, and it’s all over. And he’s saying no.”

Steve didn’t visibly shift one way or another, but the sniper could tell that his words had eased some of the super soldier’s tension. “Maybe at some point in the future, when we’re more settled, they can study our interactions _outside_ of a scene, but I will _never_ agree to let them observe us _in_ one.”

Fury exhaled sharply. “Fine. And the contract?”

“Whoever wrote it up has their heart in the right place, but it’s not going to work for us. We’re too high-level for that.”

“There’s a _scale_?”

“There _was_ a scale,” Steve corrected, “but it was mostly informal. I don’t think anyone actually _quantified_ it before… everything.” He waved a hand.

Fury let out another explosive sigh. No doubt he was (momentarily) cursing the people who discovered how to erase designations (or hadn’t discovered it sooner). “ _Fine_. But you’ll need to write up your own contract – SHIELD policy. We have to have _something_ on file for those people who still have designations, just in case. And… nothing _too_ severe. Nothing that could compromise you for more than a few days.”

“The most severe punishment I ever got was fifty lashes with a belt for charging a dug-in tank head-on without my shield. I was healed inside of two days,” Steve said bluntly, his patience having run out.

Fury pursed his lips, then waved them off.

Bucky ghosted after Steve, acutely aware of some of the looks he was getting from the SHIELD agents they encountered on the way out.

When the elevator doors closed behind them, Steve turned and stepped into the embrace Bucky had already lifted his arms to offer. “Once we get home, we’re going to do our research and write up our contract,” Bucky murmured in his ear, “and then we’re going to do some shopping.”

“Shopping?” the super soldier murmured.

“Modern era, Stevie. Gotta take advantage.” He carefully gripped the back of the man’s neck. “I can finally get you a proper collar.”

Steve’s whole body _shuddered_ in his arms, went lax, barely holding up his own weight. Bucky didn’t need to see his face to know his eyes had gone hazy, lips parted. “Yes, sir,” he whispered, “ _Please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include a blowjob, but i couldn’t figure out where to put it.


End file.
